Megamind's ABCs
by Mika Casey
Summary: Another ABC format, series of quick Megamind/Roxanne oneshots. You know the drill, baby. Rated mature for safety.
1. A is for Angel

**Disclaimer**: Megamind is not mine, blah blah blah.

**Author's Note**: Yes! ANOTHER ABC FORMAT. For those of you who know me...I'm sure you saw it coming. I watched this movie today and was positively ENCHANTED. I love bad boys who are secretly virtuous on the inside. Also I love aliens and fluff. Also I was dressed up in an angel outfit today so I thought it would be a cute reflection of what turned out to be an amazing day for me...that is all! Please enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Angel<strong>

"Darling?"

Megamind's blue hands momentarily stopped their motions over the flashing buttons and keys of the supercomputer that he had in an office in his lair. He was in the middle of sending an email regarding the construction of a new subway to Metro City's board of transportation, and his mind was reeling. Pressing his gloved fingers to his temples, Megamind spun around in his large black chair as he responded. "Yes?"

When the chair stopped turning and Megamind caught sight of the person that the voice came from, his jaw instantly dropped.

There, standing before him, was Roxanne Ritchie. She was wearing a white shirt that clung tightly to her curves, as well as a tight skirt, heels, white wings, and a halo. Her eyes looked electric blue in the dim light of his office, and her brunette hair was still a slightly wet. Lips pressed together in a slight pout, she placed her hands on her hips.

_Damn, she's beautiful._ His thoughts instantly focused on her eyes, and he pondered her choice of clothes, as well as how much he wanted to take those clothes off of her and toss them-as well as his own-into some distant corner of the room.

He stood from his chair and crossed the room in an instant, bringing his right hand up to caress her face. "Why, hello..." He chuckled.

A smile lit up her face. "Do you like it?"

"Why would you even ask me that?" He scowled for a second, planting a kiss on her nose. "You are positively..." Megamind leaned in to nuzzle his nose against her cheek, "...breathtaking." He breathed this word lustfully against her neck, and could feel her tremble.

She sighed happily. "Thank you. I'm heading off to Christa's Halloween party." She turned her face so she could kiss him gently on the mouth.

Megamind kissed Roxanne again, then again and again, kissing her quickly in between every word he spoke. "What...if...I...don't...let...you...go?"

Giggling, she responded. "I'll be back, lo-" She couldn't finish what she was going to say because Megamind kissed her again, this time holding his mouth against hers and deepening the kiss.

As soon as Megamind finished playfully assaulting her mouth, Roxanne spoke again and detatched herself from him. "I promise I'll be back, love." Before he could pull her back toward him, she turned and walked toward the exit.

"I'll be waiting here." He said softly before he grinned, then he licked his lips as he watched her go.

_Damn...she's mine._


	2. B is for Bad

**Disclaimer**: Megamind is not mine, blah blah blah.

**Author's Note**: Playful sweetness. Side note, let me address a few complaints from the previous chapter: first of all, people can go to parties without significant others. Secondly, Megamind was busy at the beginning of the chapter. ANYWAY...the poem Roxanne is reading is "A Blessing" by James Wright. And I figured that I would have Megamind call her Rox instead of Roxy, because Roxy is what Metroman called her...you savvy? ;) Thanks for all the love you're giving this fic!

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Bad<strong>

The moon was nothing but a claw-like sliver in the night sky as Roxanne sat cross-legged in the crook of the black-leather couch that was in the living room of Megamind's lair. She cradled a book of James Wright's poetry in her arms, and was reading softly to herself.

"They bow shyly as wet swans. They love each other. There is no loneliness like theirs." She murmured happily, pressing a delicate hand against the page. "At home once more..."

She froze and stopped speaking when she sensed warm breaths washing over the back of her neck. Shivering, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together into a thin smile.

Roxanne laughed when she felt moist lips pressed against the nape of her neck. "Megamind, what are you doing?"

He chuckled softly as he shifted sideways and playfully bit her ear. "Being a hero all the time is so...boring. I want to be bad for a few hours. Come on, Rox. You know you want to play with me." He went back to kissing her neck.

"You don't play nice, sweetheart." She informed him, but she grinned and put the book down before shifting her body so she could look at his handsome blue face.

Emerald eyes overwhelmingly filled with pleasure, Megamind crawled over the back of the couch and crouched over his woman. "Mmm, but you know you love playing my games, Rox..." He leaned in to kiss her on the mouth.

When he let her breathe, Roxanne nodded. "This is quite true." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled Megamind in and kissed him harder.

Reaching above his head to the table that sat next to the couch, Megamind pulled the chord that turned off the light.


End file.
